Unlikely Threats
by itsBeckChadwick
Summary: The Gryffindor team has been through alot together, and they've always been there for each other. To what lengths will they go to help their school? Year Two of the AshleeSeamus septet.
1. Train Rides And Feasts

**Hey guys! It's the sequel! I appreciate all reviews and trust me, Ashlee isn't a Mary Sue. I just had bad wording in the first author's note okay? Anyway, Another thing I didn't mean I don't like Hermione in general. I love her! I meant I didn't like her in my story. To clear that up as well. Well, here we go. The first chapter is of course the intro. A little bit about her summer and a letter or two. Then there is the reuniting and if I keep going I'll give everything away. :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me except for Ashlee and a select few original scenes. Yes some characters are a little OOC but I think it helps the story. Especially with our favourite Gryffindor team.**

**Year Two everybody!**

_Dear Harry,_

_Everyone is so worried about you! We've passed the point of formalities. Are your Aunt and Uncle keeping everything away from you? I'd hope so, and it's not just you ignoring everyone. Which I'm certain isn't what's happening. I hope you got all your homework done. Even Ron has! I've been helping him over letters to impress his family that he can do it alone. _

_Harry, if you get this please right back! Everyone is expecting you at the burrow soon. We're going to have such a nice time. Nice food, the twins will definitely be enough entertainment until school, and of course getting homework done. I've finished but I'm going to assume you haven't. _

_We miss you. _

_Ashlee._

I gave the letter to my darling owl, Isis, and let her fly away to Privet drive. Before I even had the chance to stand up another owl flew into my room and dropped a letter. I recognized Errol instantly and he sat there calmly.. I smiled and gave him a friendly scratch on the top of the head.

"Hey little guy, are you thirsty?" I asked sweetly holding out my hand for him to jump onto which he did.

I lead him over to Isis' cage and set him in it without closing the door to let him have some water. I made my way back to my desk and looked at the envelope. It read to Ashlee Longbottom.

_Dear Ashlee,_

_I'm writing to you to tell you what I did last night. I had to rescue Harry. I took my dad's flying car and flew to Privet drive to get Harry because I knew something was wrong. This will be quick because I need to catch up with Harry but he says he hasn't gotten any letters. Weird, anyway, see you soon! _

_Ron_

Errol soon flew away through the window and I walked downstairs to have dinner with Gran and Neville. She had made Hawaiian pizza for dinner and cheese cake for desert. Gran talked about safety when it comes to practising magic and always staying focused on our studies. Neville and I smiled and nodded and could only hope that's all we had to focus on this year. She knew what had happened and was proud of us but apparently us going threw near death experiences gets her a little worried.

"Now, your trunks are ready to go. I've packed your wands, robes, some clothes, all your silly Gilderoy books and of course your new spell book." She smiled sadly. "Another year of school for my two favourite wizards. Last thing you guys need to worry about is your homework. After dinner show me that you've got it done and then put it into your trunks. I don't want you forgetting it Neville."

I laughed as she accused Neville and then stood up to cut everyone a piece of cheesecake.

xxxxxx

I laid in bed reading Year Of The Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart trying to get a jump start on the school year. Even if we don't start with this one I can earn Gryffindor some points by answer questions on the yeti. Good intentions or not we don't need one hundred and fifty points lost again and we most definitely don't need Slytherin decorations again. I heard footsteps in the hallway followed by a hesitant knock on my door. I got up and quickly made my way to the door opening it to see my awkward brothers face at the door.

"Are you okay Neville?" I asked opening my door more for him to come in.

"I'm nervous. Are we going to have a repeat of last year?" Neville asked with an unreadable look on his face.

"Of _course _not, Quirrell is dead now. Remember?" I asked sitting down on my wooden desk chair.

"I know, but are we going to get involved with something we shouldn't?" Neville asked playing with the bottom of his shirt.

"You know what Neville? Probably." I said handing him the letter that Ron sent me. "Ron's already broken magical rules and we have to back them always so.."

"School hasn't even started yet." Neville complained reading the letter over.

"Well, tomorrow it does, so get your butt into bed. We're going to see everyone again!" I smiled climbing into bed happily.

"Alright, goodnight." Neville said quickly leaving the room.

Before I knew it we were on platform nine and three quarters. Neville and I made our way onto the train looking for our friends. Over the summer I had seen them but not that often. I had gone to a soccer game with Dean and I went to Diagon Alley to complete my mandatory school list with Lavender. We looked down the isle but soon enough we just sat in a chamber that was empty hoping to meet up with them at school. We just sat in silence until three familiar faces popped in the window. Lavender, Dean and Seamus were making funny faces at us before throwing the door open dramatically. Seamus sat himself down right beside me and Dean made himself comfortable next to Neville. Lavender just stood at the door smiling.

"I've missed you." Seamus said directly to me.

"I've missed you too." Neville said sarcastically and everyone laughed.

"Why are you just standing there Lavender?" I chuckled at my odd friend. "There's plenty of room."

"I know, just being visible for the missing three. Ron sent you guys letters too right? About how Harry had bars on his windows?" Lavender explained looking down the isle.

"Yeah, he broke wizarding rules just to save him." Seamus said and it reminded me how much I had missed his accent.

"Where are they anyway? It's 10:59, and we all know when the train leaves." Dean said checking his watch.

"Hey guys!" Parvati said popping up behind Lavender. "I knew you'd all be together, I figured I'd leave Padma to find my other family." She laughed squishing beside Dean.

Lavender sat beside me as the train started to move. We all chatted about our summer and what we did but we couldn't help but be worried about the boys. They had a habit of getting into trouble.

"Gran always assumes I'll forget something, like my homework." Neville whined from his spot in the room.

"Well, did you remember your homework?" Dean asked stretching his arms out.

"Dang it!" Neville shouted jumping out. "I think I forgot my homework!" He yelled looking at me.

"I knew you would. I grabbed it off your desk and put it in my trunk." I calmed him easily.

"Oh, thanks." He said cheerfully sitting down with relief written all over his face.

I got lost in thought when Lavender started talking about courses and Neville started whining about Defence Against The Dark Arts. I began to think about all we've been threw together. Trolls, three headed dogs, la life or death chess game, and deadly riddles. All of those things were conquered by us, the first year going on second year students of Gryffindor. I remembered how mad Seamus got at me for not listening to him when he said not to do anything dangerous. I never wanted that to happen again, so I guess I'll just have to keep up my end of the deal. If I'm about to do anything dangerous with my troublesome boys, Seamus comes too.

"Hey," I heard someone snap and I lost my train of thought. "Welcome back to earth. We're here." Seamus said laughing and holding out his hand for me to pull myself up.

"Funny." I grabbed his hand and blushed when he kept holding onto it after I stood up.

Seamus blushed when he realized that he was still holding my hand and let go quickly. Mumbling sorry and walking beside me. We followed our friends to the castle and I kept looking around for Harry and Ron.

"They'll be at the welcome back feast." Seamus whispered grabbing my sleeve and pulling me along.

But they weren't. Harry and Ron were absent from the feast as well. I looked all down the Gryffindor table and clapped when someone new was sorted in and clapped extra loud for Ginny, Ron's little sister. I got up from my spot on the table and moved down beside Ginny.

"Hey, you remember me from summer right?" I asked her resting my elbow on the table and leaning my cheek against my fist.

"Yeah, you told me all about your journey threw the trapdoor." Ginny smiled remembering.

"Yeah! I was just wondering, have you seen Ron and Harry? I know Harry was with you and Ron was too for obvious reasons but they weren't on the train and they're not here." I said pointing down the table.

"They were with us at the train station." She said confused. "But I never did see them on platform nine and three quarters. "We were really late. I just sat down on the train as it was leaving."

"Okay, thanks Ginny. I'll talk to you later." I said going back to my friends at the table. "I think they missed the train! Ginny said they were late and she just made it but she never saw them get on the train!" I managed to get out before Dumbledore stood up to speak.

After the ceremony and food Parvati and I agreed to go look for the two seemingly elusive boys. We talked as we walked to the Gryffindor tower hoping they'd be in the common room, laughing about how they'd been following us all night. We started up the steps when I saw them standing by the portrait. Parvati and I ran up the steps to them and while I grab Ron's shoulder Parvati grabbed Harry's.

"They're you are!" I said relieved. "There are rumours going all around that you guys flew in that car of your dads here."

"We did. We did fly in my dads car here." Ron said facing us with a bloody eyebrow.

"Why would you do that?" Parvati asked rubbing her temples calmly.

"Wattlebird." I said making the portrait open and I walked through first and the others following my lead.

"We didn't have a choice. The barrier closed and we didn't have time to waste. It was an impulse." Harry said.

Almost everyone in Gryffindor was clouding the common room. Parvati and I just shuffled threw the crowd and up to the second year girls dorm. Lavender sat waiting for us on the edge of her bed. She stood up as soon as we stepped in.

"Well?" She asked looking at us.

"They flew here in that stupid car." I flopped onto my bad and closed my eyes. "All the rumours are true."

"How much do you want to bet your boyfriend Seamus is gushing about it in their dorm." Parvati joked throwing a flavoured bean at me.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled at them letting the bean hit me and bounce onto the floor.

"Okay Crazy." Lavender said turning the light out.


	2. First Lessons

I woke up with a strange feeling in my stomach. The feeling didn't hurt, it actually kind of tickled. I pushed away the blanket that had been covering me to put a hand against my stomach. It obviously didn't help and I kicked my feet over the side of the bed. I stood up and stretched half expecting Lavender to assault me with questions but none came. There wasn't a peep to be heard around the room – aside from the groan that came from my lips as I pushed my arms out in front of me.

I changed into my robes and walked into the common room ignoring the feeling in my stomach and passing it off as growing pains. It was breakfast time so no one was even in the common room. I wondered why Parvati and Lavender hadn't woken me up so I could join everyone. It was probably because this is the first day of school and they didn't want to hear me jabbering away about how different Gilderoy seems in all of his books. Like every time something happens that he needs to take care of his body and personality adapt to the situation. It's actually really _impressive._

I made my way to the great hall and my friends were all smiling and Ron looked as though he'd been bitten by a vampire. There was an owl laying there, feathers and milk were all over the table in front of Neville and I took a seat next to Seamus and said good morning to everyone quickly before filling my plate quickly.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked Lavender as I took a bite of the eggs I had put on my plate.

"I didn't think you'd want me to talk to you. I just want to know all about your _boyfriend_." Lavender said and Parvati and her burst into a ft of laughter.

"Boyfriend? What _boyfriend?_" Seamus sneered looking at me with a scowl.

"She's crazy." I mumbled poking my eggs with my fork and slowly lost my appetite.

"Maybe I am crazy, Seamus I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." Lavender said pointing her butter knife at him and smiling.

"I don't have a boyfriend. Let's drop this conversation. Seamus did you-" I started but he cut me off.

"Do you like someone?" Seamus asked staring me down.

"What? No, I don't. Lavender, _stop. _My wand is in the tower. I'll be right back." I said standing up and storming out of the Great Hall and back to the Gryffindor tower.

I was making my way to the tower when I saw Draco Malfoy standing in the hallway leaning against a wall with Crabbe and Goyle standing beside him like Gargoyles. Frankly, that's the only word one could use to describe them. I stood at the edge of the corner peeking around and looking at them. All I had to do was pass him and get to the tower. I stood up straight and took a deep breath before rounding the corner and walking towards my dorm room.

"Ashlee!" Draco yelled at me and I stopped walking and rolled my eyes. "Crabbe, Goyle... go away."

"What do you want?" I asked as the gluttons of the school waddled past us and down the hall.

"Just to talk.. how was your summer?" He asked casually leaning his left forearm against the wall and looked at me.

"It was fine." I answered bluntly. "I have to go get my wand, classes start soon."

"Wait," He said standing up with better posture. "My dad told me to have you over this summer. I panicked and told him you were in America."

"What are you even going on about right now?" I asked confused before rubbing my temples. "Did anything I say to you last year even get through to you? You're terrible to my friends, you tried getting us in trouble last year and if you had known about us going down the trapdoor you would've busted us and Harry wouldn't have saved us all. Can you _please _just leave us alone?" I brushed him off and walked away before he could answer me.

I walked down the hallway until Draco grabbed my arm and turned me around. I was about to hit him and make him get off of me but it was Seamus who stood there looking massively hurt.

"Seamus? What's wrong?" I asked touching his cheek with my hand.

"It's Draco? You like Draco?" He asked pouting at me.

"No I don't, I've been telling him to leave me alone." I explained quickly but he looked at me in disbelief.

"Out of _everyone,_ you picked him? Why not a Ravenclaw? Why not me?" He asked letting go of my arm.

"I can assure you it's not Draco. He's ignorant, rude, and messes with my friends." I chuckled punching him in the arm.

"Then who?" He asked still sounding upset.

"I'm twelve years old, I'm not dating anybody." I said grabbing his arm and began leading him to the tower.

"Did I ask if you were dating anybody?" He asked sarcastically. "I asked who you liked."

"The answer remains the same. Nobody."

We made our way to the tower and grabbed my wand. We walked back to the Great Hall in time to see McGonagall handing out papers. We took our seats and she handed us our timetables. We all had Herbology with Hufflepuff which wouldn't be too bad. The Gryffindor "team" made our way to the Greenhouses where our lessons would start. Everyone stood outside waiting for Professor Sprout to arrive.

"Seamus? Stop being grumpy." I put my arm around his shoulders.

"Okay, fine but don't hide things from me anymore." Seamus said and quieted down when Professor Sprout accompanied by Lockhart showed up holding miles of bandages.

"Well, hello there!" Lockhart said smiling brightly at us. "I've just showed Professor Sprout how to properly doctor a whomping willow. But don't go around spreading rumours that I'm better at Herbology now, I've just met many of these extraordinary trees."

"Everybody to Greenhouse three. Come on now, move along."

I walked into the doors and the Hufflepuffs all looked rather confident while they strode in. Over the bustle of students I saw Harry being led out of the greenhouse by Lockhart and I shrugged it off while walking along side Parvati to the Gryffindor side of the long table that was covering the middle of the greenhouse lengthwise. We all took our spots in front of a set of ear muffs and both a small and a large pot. Sprout stood tapping her foot while we all calmed down and looked over her shoulder when Harry started walking to an empty spot between Lavender and Dean.

"We'll be re-potting Mandrake's today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" Professor Sprout said pointing at Lavender who raised her hand quickly.

"Mandrakes are a powerful restorative, it's used to turn people who have been transfigured back to their original state." Lavender said slowly bringing her arm to the side and smiling when she finished speaking.

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor. The mandrake forms a critical part to many antidotes, but it's also dangerous. Can anyone tell me why?" Sprout asked pointing to Dean who raised his hand this time.

"The cry of the mandrake is fatal, if you hear it."

"Another ten points, the mandrakes we have here are still very young. Everyone take your earmuffs," She said and everyone reached forward and Seamus groaned from beside me when he picked up a fuzzy pink pair and I laughed holding my blue pair. "When I say put them on I mean _completely, _do you understand? When it is safe to remove them I'll give you the thumbs up, alright earmuffs _on._"

Sprout then grabbed the edge of the pot and and the bottom of the plant – right by the dirt – and yanked it out of the soil. Something that looked like a potato and pig had a baby opened it's mouth and wiggled it's little limbs. Sprout quickly put it into a bigger pot and buried quick as she could. She lifted her hands to give us the thumbs up. We all took of our earmuffs and set them on the table.

"Since our Mandrake's are only seedlings their cries won't kill you, but they will knock you out for several hours and you wouldn't want to miss your first day. Four two a tray, two Gryffindor's and two Hufflepuffs. Extra compost is in the corner, should there be a spill. Alright, get partnered, I'll give you another thumbs up when you can start." Sprout said wiping off her hands on her gardening jacket.

Parvati looped her arm through mine and I looked around at the other Gryffindors. Dean and Seamus. Harry and Ron. Lavender and Neville. Parvati and I split a tray with a girl I recognized as Hannah Abbot and a boy I didn't know the name of. We placed our ear muffs on and waited for the okay from Sprout. I pulled mine out and looked at it for a minute before trying to gently put it into the bigger pot. After three minutes of it wiggling and practically arguing with me I just tried shoving it in. I looked up at Seamus and he was staring at me and even though I couldn't hear I knew he was laughing.

After we had all finished Professor Sprout excused us to have a wash before our next class. I was walking with the group but beside Seamus. Everyone was covered in dirt from the lesson and we were all laughing about it and jokingly complained about it.

"I saw how frustrated you were with it. It was really quite funny. You were being all sweet and gentle then after a few minutes you cracked and forced the poor thing in." Seamus laughing pushing my shoulder gently.

"Hey now, at least I didn't need Dean's help." I joked back shoving him with my shoulder.

"I'll admit to no such thing." Seamus said running in front of the group and turning around to walk backwards in front of us.

"Hey, I'm Ashlee and I'm just so perfect. I'm good at everything." He said and everyone laughed at his horrible impression.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I said and then laughed when Seamus ran into the wall instead of walking through the door.

"I know I am." He said brushing off his shoulder even though he was covered in dirt anyway.

We all laughed our way back to the Common Room and we all had a quick wash just to get off the dirt before we were all rushing to Transfiguration. We were once again laughing but this time at Dean who was talking about the Hufflepuff he was working with and how he had a booger hanging out of his nose the whole time. We all walked into class to see McGonagall standing at the front of the class patiently.

"All together as usual," She said pointing to the seats. "Please take your seats. Today will be practising what you should know from last year. You'll need to know this to keep up with the class. I hope you've been practising over summer break. Let's turn some beetle's into buttons." Professor said letting us all go and practise.

I had found it easy and had a handful of buttons after ten minutes and looking around I saw Parvati had a couple on her desk and Lavender, Seamus and Dean all had a button but Harry was desperately trying to hit the beetle with the spell and Ron didn't even have a proper wand. His button, was crawling around on the legs that didn't transfigure. I laughed a little and looked at Neville who seemed to be racking his brain for the right thing to do. I just keep turning them into buttons and collected a stash before I decided that I had enough to prove I can keep up with lessons.

"I'm so jealous of you." Neville said walking out of the class beside me. "How are you so good at _everything?" _Neville moaned and hung his head.

"I'm not good at everything." I chuckled and Seamus wrapped his arms around both of our shoulders.

"Yeah, didn't you see her try to stuff the Mandrake into the pot. Good lord." Seamus said making Neville laugh and me shove his chest to make him fall a few steps behind but he just laughed and caught up walking beside me.

"Let's get to lunch yeah? I'm starving." Parvati said running up behind us after being late to leave the class.

"Agreed." I said walking a little faster to the great hall for lunch.

When we got to the Great Hall we took our usual spot near the middle of the table. We all talked about the Mandrakes again while Ron tried waving his wand to make it function properly.

"That's not going to fix it Ron." Dean said laughing at him and patting him on the back.

"Well, what else can I do?" He shot back and Dean pulled his hand back in surrender.

"Write home for a new one?" Parvati offered taking a big bite of a pastry.

"Oh yeah, that'll go over well." Ron moaned slamming his head on the table. "Just leave me here to fail everything."

We all laughed and I stopped laughing when I pat where I keep my wand. I rolled my eyes and stood up resting my hands on the table. I told them I'd be right back and made my way back to Transfiguration to get my wand.

"Ashlee!" I heard Draco call but I kept walking and pretended I didn't hear it. Once I got to the class I saw her at her desk looking at some papers.

"Ah, Miss Longbottom. I was wondering when you'd be back." She said eyeing me over her papers.

"Sorry, professor." I said walking over to where I sat and grabbed my wand off the desk.

"You know, I see something special in you and your friends Ashlee. Most friendships started here stay forever but I think I see your friendships going above and beyond anything seen by wizards or muggles to this day. Don't let anything come between you."

"Professor, I don't-"

"Have a nice day, Mrs. Longbottom."

I walked out of the class with narrow eyes and I saw Seamus sitting on a bench near the class. I walked over to him and he stood up and began to walk back to the great hall with me.

"So why'd you follow me here?" I asked looking at him questioningly.

"Everyone went outside, Lavender was going to come get you but I told her I'd go." Seamus said leading me outside instead of back to the great hall.

"Oh great." I mumbled under my breathe imagining Lavenders pestering later tonight.

"What?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, nothing."

Seamus lead me to where everyone was sitting with their books for class. Parvati and Lavender had grabbed mine as well and Dean grabbed Seamus'. We all sat on the grass of the courtyard and talked about how nice this school year is going to be and Neville proclaimed he was going to do better on finals than Hermione Granger who was top of our year.

"Goals are good Neville." Lavender said smiling at him.

"I know, but don't worry, it's more of a for motivation goal. She's _really _smart."

"Where'd Harry go?" I asked everyone and they all started laughing.

"This kid ran up and started asking him for a picture and then Draco showed up and started making fun of us. Then Lockhart showed up and started being big headed and then he whisked Harry away with him. It was really funny. Colin was like star struck. He and my sister could probably start a fan club." Ron said falling onto his back and laughing.

"Oh my," I said chuckling. "Wouldn't that be something."

"I'd join." Dean said fiddling with his tie and held up his head high causing everyone to burst into a fit of giggles.

During defence against the dark arts Professor Lockhart handed out tests which consisted of questions all revolving around insignificant details about himself. What did his favourite colour or fondest memory have to do with protecting ourselves? Lockhart was impressive and well established but this isn't what I need to know.

I looked beside me to Seamus who was already looking at me with a look I assume mine mirrored. We all handed in our tests and he belittled us complaining about his favourite colour being lilac.

"Now that was just to see if you could really take in details, but the rest is me defending you from some of the most foul creatures known to the wizarding world." He walked over to something covered with a big beige cloth. "I'm going to ask you not to scream."

He unveiled a cage that had pixies in it. _Pixies. _Seamus must have thought something similar to me because when I looked over he was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Freshly caught, Cornish pixie's." Lockhart said reaching for the open to the cage but stopped when Seamus let out a snort of laughter. "What?"

"They're ... not ... even ... dangerous." Seamus said between bursts of laughter.

"Well, let's see what you make of them." Lockhart opened the cage and all the pixie's shot out.

They flew all over the room and while one half of the class screamed and sprinted out the door the Gryffindors just stood up and watched aside from Neville – who was being lifted into the air by two of them and Seamus – who was still laughing at his desk. Neville was dropped to the ground before they could get him at an unsafe height and Lockhart had his wand swiped by an energetic pixie.

"I'll just get you guys to nip the rest back into their cage." Lockhart said running up to his office and slamming the door.

"What do we do?" Parvati asked swatting one away from her wand.

"Immobilize them!" Lavender said pointing her wand at one and freezing him in the air and then grabbed him and put him in his cage.

"He doesn't even know what he's doing." Harry said freezing a pixie.

"Well, he didn't make up the stories. He's won awards for them and he has taken down the Banshee, people had seen it." Parvati said freezing the last one.

"Well, somethings up." Ron said and we all looked at Seamus who suddenly stopped laughing.

"Not again." He moaned slamming his forehead to the desk.


	3. Hearing Voices

"All right, Harry?" Colin Creevey said passing by Harry and I on the stair case.

"Hullo Colin." Harry sighed not even looking at the boy.

"Is that the boy I missed seeing freak out over you?" I laughed looking over my shoulder at the blonde boy.

"Yeah, I have a problem with blonde guys. Draco, Colin, and Lockhart." Harry moaned walking into the common room and sitting next to Ron on the couch.

I walked over to Neville and Seamus who were playing a game of chess. I sat next to Neville and watched Seamus move his knight.

"Check mate." He smirked as Neville's king dropped his sword.

"Can I play?" I asked them and Neville stood up and moaned his way over to Harry and Ron.

"So," I said as he started resetting the board. "You haven't spoken to me all day."

"Why bother, you won't listen to what I want to say." Seamus said waiting for me to make the first move.

"What are you talking about?" I asked sending a pawn two spaces ahead.

"I _want _you to stay out of trouble this year but I know you _won't. _I'll just have to keep an eye on you." Seamus said moving a pawn of his own.

"There shouldn't be any trouble. We just have to deal with a nitwit for a teacher, as Ron puts it." I laughed making a move.

"Still, we have a habit of finding trouble." Seamus muttered.

We continued the game in silence – him winning due to my inferior chess skills – and then we joined the group by the fire. He sat next to me on the floor and we all talked about the homework from Defence Against. We had been told to write an essay clearly stating and reference five things that make Lockhart a hero in his book Travels with Trolls.

"Shouldn't we have written the essay about Trolls and how to properly deal with them or something? Not what makes _him _a hero." Parvati said from her spot in our little circle.

"I thought we were supposed to take points from Year with a Yeti!" Ron spoke with wide eyes.

"No, Travels with Trolls. They don't even sound the same, where did you get that idea?" Seamus asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know." Ron said sinking into the couch.

Ron started complaining about Lockhart's abilities and we all just laughed as he droned on and on about Lockhart phoniness. At a half past ten we all stood up and made our way to our dormitories but Seamus grabbed my arm and looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was being mean or something, you just make me worried. You care so much about everyone else that you would give your life in a heartbeat." Seamus said pulling me into an unexpected hug which brought a blush to my cheeks. "Uh, night." He said running off to his dorm and I turned around to see Lavender still standing by the fire staring me down.

"Don't start." I pointed at her seriously and she laughed before grabbing my wrist and pulling me up to our room.

"So you're not dating I get that but do you like him?" She asked practically dragging me into the room and Parvati laughed at the scene she witnessed.

"No! Will you leave me be?" I asked walking over to change my clothes into my nightie.

"I'll start planning the wedding." Lavender joked climbing into her bed.

"I'm expecting that I can help with the plans." Parvati joined in my suffering and I just jumped in my bed and hid under the covers while they laughed at the loud unpleasant groan that came out of my mouth.

In the morning I woke up before Lavender but Parvati was already changed and ready for breakfast. She smiled at me and started shaking Lavender awake. Once we were all ready we walked down to the great hall together. We went to the typical area we usually do and saw the boys were already there.

"Morning guys," I said sitting beside Seamus earning a wink from Lavender, I knew I was setting myself up for this but Seamus was one of my best friends. "Where's Harry?"

"Quidditch. I heard him and Wood talking about it before I went back to sleep." Dean said eating some toast.

"Want to meet up with him after?" Seamus asked looking at me but talking to everyone.

"Why wouldn't we?" Neville said with a mouthful of eggs.

Before leaving the great hall I grabbed a muffin to eat while walking. We walked quietly to the pitch because we were all still just waking up but the food was certainly helping. Seamus grabbed a piece of my muffin and laughed when I jokingly hit his arm. We saw Harry walking out of the changing room and he walked over quickly.

"Have you finished up?" Lavender asked yawning.

"Haven't even started." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Wood had new new tricks planned."

"We'll wait for you, hurry along before Wood pulls you by your ear." Dean laughed shoving Harry gently towards the pitch and we all walked up to a spot on the stands.

"Look, Colin's here too." I said pointing at the boy wildly taking pictures with his camera.

"He's crazy." Ron whispered trailing off and looking at the pitch.

"So are you apparently." I laughed at his lost train of thought.

"No, look." Ron pointed to the Slytherin team who was marching onto the field.

"What are they doing?" Neville asked. "Wood doesn't look so happy."

"I'll go find out what's up." Ron said standing up and running off before we could stop him.

"I'll go nab him." Parvati laughed standing and following Ron towards the pitch.

I turned to Seamus, who was by my side as usual, and threw the last bit of muffin at his face. It bounced off him him and fell to the ground with a tiny thump and he stuck out his bottom lip at me. Everyone laughed before a green light blasted from the field. We all looked over to see Parvati and Harry carry Ron away.

"Should we follow?" Lavender asked watching them help him off the pitch. "What's happened?"

"I don't know." I said standing up and running down to the pitch.

I ran over to where the Gryffindors stood stunned and the Slytherin's were laughing hysterically at whatever had happened.

"What's happened?" I asked Ron's older brothers.

"The Slytherin's waltzed in with their fancy brooms and were being, well, Slytherin's. Then They were looking up at you guys and Draco said looks like Ashlee's with her favourite little half-blood." George said looking towards the group of Gryffindors piling into the pitch. "Ron tried to curse him but with his wand being in the shape it is.."

"This time is for practice only. Shove off, the lot of you." Marcus yelled in a nasty tone leaning one his broomstick with a cocky smirk.

Without thinking I walked over to Draco with an angry look plastered on my face.

"Why do you have to be so _stupid?_ Why are you such an arse!? When will you understand it can't all be about you!" I raised my hand and slapped him as hard as I could. "Whatever happened to Ron was your fault!" I felt someone grab my arms and start pulling me away. "Draco you're the worst person at this school!"

After yelling that I stopped resisting and let whoever pull me backwards and away from causing a bigger scene then there already was. I turned around and began to walk properly and saw that Seamus was the one pulling me away and he was trying to fight a smile. When we got to the exit of the pitch Seamus explained what I did to everyone else and they all laughed.

"Where did they even take Ron?" I asked walking beside Lavender who was still smiling. "The hospital wing?"

"I dunno. We should just go up to the castle and wait for them." She replied leading the way.

"Ashlee," I heard Seamus ask from behind me. "Did you see the uh, slugs on the ground?"

Later that evening we were all in the courtyard, including Parvati, Harry, and Ron, and talking about Colin Creevey's obsession with Harry.

"On the topic of obsessed with Harry, what about Lockhart?" Dean laughed as Harry grumbled.

"Or Ginny?" Ron said laughing at Harry's face.

"Would Draco be considered obsessed? He seems a little intrigued by you Harry." I said elbowing him gently and laughing with everyone else.

"Shut up guys." Harry chuckled a little and yawned.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley." We heard the familiar voice of Mrs. McGonagall yell. "You buys have your detention tonight. You, Mr. Weasley, will be polishing silver in the trophy room and you, Mr. Potter, will be helping Professor Lockhart in his office at eight pm sharp, for both of you." She said before turning on her heel and stalking back into the castle.

"I'd rather go to the trophy room." Harry whined rubbing his shoulder impatiently.

"Lockhart might be a nitwit but Filch is a tough cookie to please." Lavender reminded Harry with a point of her finger.

"I doubt I'll be allowed to use magic." Ron moaned childishly.

"You wouldn't be able to anyway, Ron. You'd end up polishing yourself." Seamus said laughing and clapping his hands together.

We all laughed and Ron laughed sarcastically sitting with a blank face until we finished with our fit of giggles. We all made our way to the Great Hall to get dinner before Harry and Ron had to go. Seamus claimed his spot beside me and Neville sat on my other side.

"Neville, you've been quiet all day." I observed taking a bite of my food.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking, we're going to have a normal school year right?" Neville said looking at us and everyone looked up at him except Seamus who kept his eyes on his fork which he was twirling in front of his face.

"I doubt it." Seamus said shoving it into his mouth and chewing.

"Why do we always have to save the day, anyway?" Neville said pushing some peas around on his plate.

"We just seem to get thrown into things," Ron said before standing up and looking at Harry. "We should go. Filch'll add more detention time if I'm late."

They quickly got up and left, leaving us to talk about Lockhart and his silly outfits.

"I bet Gram would enjoy them." Neville joked and I burst out laughing.

"Thanks true Nev." I said standing up and stretching. "Let's go hangout by the first in the common room. I'm tired." I said starting to walk towards the door.

Lavender and Dean caught up and walked on either side of me. We began talking about football and Dean started to go on and on about great saves and plays that happened during the summer. I told him about the one Seamus dragged me to with his dad and he whined about wanting to have been there.

"Yeah," Seamus said popping between me and Dean slinging and arm around my shoulder. "We hung out over the summer."

"I went with Dean to a wedding of one of his family's friends, to keep him company." I said shoving his arm off my shoulders and looking to down hide my blush from Seamus' touch.

"Like a date?" Seamus asked looking between us.

"Yeah, we're getting pretty serious." Dean joked shoving Seamus. "Course not you dummy, we're friends."

We walked into the common room and I ran over and grabbed a seat on the couch by the end. I threw my head back to rest it on the edge of the couch and close my eyes to try and block out Seamus and Dean nattering's. We all sat around waiting up for Ron and Harry when Ron strolled in at eleven with a yawn and bags under his eyes. He told us about his detentions and we all split up to go to bed.

Parvati, Lavender and I fell asleep quickly. The next morning I woke up at the crack of dawn with a big stretch. I looked outside and scoffed before failing to go back to sleep. I stood up and noticed a slip of paper on the floor as if it had been slid under the door.

_Girls, _

_Last night at detention I was answering Lockhart's fan mail and I heard a voice. It wasn't the least bit friendly. It was saying things like 'let me kill you' and 'let me tear you.' Letting you know now before I forget to mention it. Although I'm sure Seamus won't forget to bring it up to Ashlee. _

_Harry_

_P.S I got this under your door with Wingardium Leviosa. I'm proud of myself right now. Ten points to myself._

I shoved the other two girls awake and showed them the slip of paper. We all had the same look of concern on our faces. Hearin voices is a sign that it would **not **be a normal school year.


	4. Getting Worse

Everyone sat by the fire, aside from Harry who was at Quidditch practice, in the common room either under a blanket or in a very warm jumper. It was raining out side as it had been almost all October. We were talking about Hallowe'en and how last year there was a troll running a muck and our celebrations were cut a little short. Dean looked more interested in the edge of his blanket than whatever was coming out of Neville's mouth.

Harry then stomped into the common room drenched from head to toe with rain water. He looked at us and practically ran in front of the fire. We all chuckled at his satisfied sigh from the warmth of the fire. Oliver Wood then entered the room and Lavender, Parvati, and I didn't waste this chance to get a good look at him. Lavender and I shared a look and burst into a fit of giggle.

"Why don't you go change in to warm clothes and _then_ join us Harry?" Parvati said standing up and ushering him towards his dormitory. "You'll warm up faster."

"I see the gang is all together. I have to say I've never seen such a big group of people as close as you guys are. I'm kind of jealous! Having this many people to rely on." Oliver observed looking around the room and I blushed when his eyes met mine for a brief second. "Well, goodnight, don't be up too late now. Harry." He said as he passed Harry and towards his dorm.

"Wow, the girls were practically _drooling _over him." Dean laughed when Parvati's eyes went wide and she looked down.

"What's he got that I don't?" Seamus asked crossing his arms like a child would.

"Height?"

"Talent?"

"Charisma?"

"Looks?"

"Girls?"

"Friends?"

"Ouch, guys that hurts." Seamus pouted as everyone yelled out answers to his question.

"Awe, we think you're prefect, Seamus." I said laughing with everyone else.

"Oh, I bet you do." Lavender mumbled from beside me and I elbowed her in the ribs.

"It's so nice to be in the warmth." Harry said sitting directly in front of the fire.

"Harry!" Fred and George ran into the common room looking more wet than Harry had. "We just took a peek at the Slytherin practice." Fred said wiping down his nose and over his mouth to rid himself of some of the rain water.

"Those new brooms are so fast. I could barely keep track of who was who." George said waving his arms around wildly.

"Were they really _that _fast?" Ron asked skeptically eyeing his brothers.

"Yes," Fred said simply. "They were."

"We should go tell Oliver." George said looking at his brother.

"Or," Fred said thinking. "We could not. Otherwise he'll take away every second of downtime we have for Quidditch practice."

"True. G'night Harry." Both the twins bid adieu before disappearing to their own rooms.

"Why'd they come over here, and then just talk amongst themselves?" Parvati asked laughing.

"Anyway, I have plans for us on Hallowe'en. We're going to go to Nearly Headless Nick's death day party." Harry smiled looking around at us.

"Sounds fun, but uh, why?" Dean asked looking down at Harry.

"He got me out of detention and he was so upset that I couldn't say no. I said I would bring my friends and now, here we are." Harry said giving us a brief explanation.

"I think it sounds fun." I said looking at Harry.

"Yeah, me too." Seamus sputtered immediately.

After everyone agreed to go to the party we all split up to go to bed. I quickly changed into night clothes and climbed into bed anticipating Hallowe'en night as per usual. Hallowe'en, as a matter of fact, came a lot quicker then I had thought it would. Classes zoomed by and dinners were hardly remembered. Now, here we were, all standing in the common room waiting for Neville to come down and join us. Once Neville joined us we began making our way to the dungeon.

"Look at the great hall." Parvati pointed out as we passed. "My sister will wonder where I am." She continued following us down the steps. "Or maybe not, I think she's with Cho anyway."

"Are you ready?" Harry asked everyone while leading us down the final staircase.

"Ready for what?" Neville asked shivering while looking over his shoulder.

We walked into the dungeon and followed the trail of dull candles to where Nick had his celebration occurring. Slowly, sounds of cats dying and nails on a blackboard filled the air and the temperature decreased with every step.

"What _is _that?" Lavender asked cringing at the sound.

"Music I think." Ron answered looking over at her.

"Well, it's not very good." Lavender said rolling her eyes.

"Don't let the band hear you say that." Nearly Headless Nick said coming up to us.

"Nick!" Harry yelled smiling. "Happy Deathday."

"Thanks dear ones," He took off his hat and bowed to us. "Please go have a look around."

When we walked in we saw ghosts of all kinds floating around. The Bloody Baron. Peeves. And countless other, Lavender started talking about a girl named Moaning Myrtle and how she haunts a toilet. Ron had somehow made his way over to the long, black table clothed table covered in food. But he stopped dead in his tracks and came back over to us informing us that everything there was rotten and he couldn't even get close enough because of the smell.

"Can ghosts even taste?" Parvati asked looking around.

"I don't know, do you want to ask one?" I asked her looking towards the band quickly.

"No." She answered quickly. "It could offend."

"Having a good time?" Nick asked startling Neville and smiled at us.

"Oh, splendid." Lavender forced a smile.

Before Nick could question us further, ghosts -with no heads and most on horses- burst threw the walls and windows. They stomped their way to the middle of the dance floor and made their horses stop. One of them trotted over to where we were standing and began talking to Nick about some 'hunt' that I didn't know about.

"I think we should go," Dean said. "This isn't a party for us."

"You're right. Let's see if we can catch the tail end of the feast." Ron said leading us out the door.

As we were walking down the hallway Harry stopped abruptly. He looked determined, distraught, and worried all at once. He looked as though he was concentrating very hard on something. He suddenly gravitated to the wall and clung to it and pressed his ear against it. When Seamus began to ask what was wrong he simply stuck out his hand as if telling Shay to shut up. I patted his back quickly and smiled at him when he looked offended.

"It's moving!" Harry suddenly yipped before running up the stairs.

We all followed him with confused faces. We had to run to keep up with him because he was skipping three steps at a time. We stopped when Harry did and we all inched our way over to him.

"Harry?" I asked trying to look at what he was looking at.

We were all shocked to see words written in metallic looking paint. Spanning across two windows and the brick wall between them. THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.

"We should go." Dean started before noticing something. "What's that hanging beneath the words?"

"It's Mrs. Norris." Harry said swallowing hard.

I practically fell into Seamus and he caught me and held me upright easily. We kept his arms around me as we all just stared at the sight. An unexplainable puddle of water covered the floor, Mrs. Norris may or may not be dead, and someone is threatening the students.

"We should really go now." Dean said turning around to walk away.

Except, the distant sound of yelling students and feet slamming against the floor become less and less distant. The feast must be over because the hallway they were standing in was soon filled with the rest of the school.

"Enemies of the heir beware? You'll be next mudbloods." Draco said sneering directly at Seamus and I just gripped him tighter.

This year, will be _worse_ than the last.


	5. Brinns Lesson

"What's going on here? What's going on?" The familiar voice of Filch yelled as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

No matter how much anyone disliked Filch, I'm sure that everyone's stomach dropped when Filch noticed his cat. His eyes went wide and he looked at her in terror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" He wailed looking around until he saw Harry. "You. You did this. You killed her. I'll kill you!"

"Argus!" Dumbledore bellowed sweeping past students and to Mrs. Norris, plucking her off of the light holder she was hooked onto.

"Come with me Mr. Filch. As well as you Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said walking down the hall but stopping and turning. "As for the rest of you, to your common rooms."

"Ah, Professor. My office is closest if you would like to use it." Lockhart said with a smirk. "Right upstairs it is."

"Yes," Dumbledore said walking off. "Thank you." Professor Snape, McGonagall, and Lockhart all followed and Harry walked quickly behind them.

"Come on," Seamus said pulling me gently towards our Gryffindor tower. "We'll wait in the common room." Seamus whispered keeping me upright.

"Let's get _out _of here." Lavender shivered leading the way.

Once back in the common room, we all sat squished in by the window. No one said anything and no one planned to. Seamus had his arms around me still but my whole body was numb and I didn't feel a thing. I was staring at my hand until Dean cleared his throat.

"We need to talk about this." Dean said looking around. "We got by last year, but this year we won't let Harry be in as much trouble. This year we'll stick together. All of us."

"Yeah, you guys are my family. We have to protect each other." Parvati said smiling at us. "And as much as I love Padma, I don't think she'll need protecting. She's no enemy of the heir but there's a few here that.." She didn't finished but instead swallowed hard and looked at her hands. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Should we just wait for Harry?" Lavender asked scratching her neck.

"I think-" He was cut off by the portrait opening and Harry bursting in.

"She's alive!" He yelled with a relieved look on his face. "She's been petrified and they'll be able to cure her. I think, we're in for another dangerous year. I didn't say anything though," Harry quieted down severely. "about the voices."

"Good, they'll think you've gone mad. Even in the wizarding world, Harry, hearing voices isn't a good sign." Dean said with a hint of mockery in his voice and we all chuckled before standing up to go to bed.

"Seamus?" I caught his attention while everyone else scattered to their dorms.

"Yeah, Ash?" He asked lazily while he turned to look at me.

I ran over and hug him a huge hug and the _oof _that flew out of his mouth told me he wasn't expecting it. I whispered a quick thank you in his ear and he wrapped his arms around me and let me rest my head on his shoulder. I pulled back a little and then went forward again to place a kiss on his cheek. I waved goodbye before running up to my dorm. Leaving a confused yet satisfied Seamus behind me. I ran upstairs and changed quickly and climbed right into bed.

For the next few days we kept to ourselves. We kept quiet trying to advert suspicion of off us and off of Harry. We went to classes, did our homework, had dinner, and then went to bed. We didn't want a repeat of last year and we thought we'd try to leave everything be until action was necessary. Maybe not following a trail won't provoke any further attacks. Maybe this was just a prank. Maybe it was serious. Seamus and I worked on potions together, so the kid wouldn't blow himself up, and were racking up house points in Snape's class for perfectly brewed potions.

I walked into the common room alone and saw Ginny staring out the window looking still as a Gargoyle. I slowly walked over and called her name, she slowly looked at me with hollow looking eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were petrified for a minute." I laughed lightly and she just smiled slightly.

"Nope, just, uh, tired." She mumbled looking down at her lap.

"What's the matter?" I asked sitting next to her.

"I'm just uh, cat lover, is all and the thing with Mrs. Norris is keeping me up at night." She said closing her eyes tightly. "I'm going to go up to my room to study. Bye."

She ran off and I went up to my room to grabbed the things I needed for my next class, I was meeting the rest of my friends in the library. I quickly walked to the library and met everyone in the back where we usually sat, undisturbed by everyone. I pulled up a chair next to Ron and opened my parchment. We were to write a three foot composition for History of Magic.

"Guys," I whispered gesturing for them to come forward. "Should we ask Binns about the Chamber?"

"He's so uptight though. I don't think he'll stray from his routine." Dean laughed at Ron's words.

"Well," Lavender thought. "We need to know, and asking in class is just some curious kids, not a threat."

"True." Dean agreed.

"Not it." Neville said loudly.

"Not it!" Parvati followed.

"Not it!" I said quickly.

"Not it!" Harry laughed.

"Not it!" Ron quipped.

"Not it!" Seamus said half a second before Lavender could open her mouth.

"No- dang!" Lavender slammed her fist on the table as the bell rang. "It was your idea Ashlee."

"I would have done it but Neville started Not It so UI had to respect the rules." I joked picking everything up. "Let's get to class."

We walked down the hallway talking about our work. Ron whined about not having enough time when we were given ten days and he started last night. We laughed our way into Professor Binns class and he made his typical entrance through the blackboard. He started to lecture us about something I couldn't name because I was falling asleep on the palm of my hand and he stopped and his eyes went wide. A student was raising their hand in his class.

"Miss – uhm -" He swallowed hard not knowing Lavender's name.

"Brown, Professor. I was wondering that since, this is kind of your area of expertice, could you tell us about the Chamber Of Secrets?" She asked with a nervous expression drawn across her face.

"My subject is a History of Magic, Ms. Brown. I deal with _facts _not _legends._" He wheezed continuing to lecture on but Dean raised his hand high in the air.

"Mr. Tyros?" He called on Dean by the wrong named but he brushedit off.

"Aren't all myths based on facts?" He asked smirking at Neville who hid his mouth to hide a giggle.

"I suppose that fact could be argued but-" He took a second to look around and realized that for the first time, everyone was paying very close attention to him. "Oh, very well. You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago – the precise date is uncertain – by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school houses are named after them; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying muggle eyes, for it was an age, when magic was feared by common people and witches and wizards suffered much persecution." He looked around the room almost excited to have an actual listening audience.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more _selective_ about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept in all magical families. He disliked taking in students of muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while there was a serious argument between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school." He looked at the school students were hanging onto every word he spoke and he stood up – over floated in front of his chair – and walked to stand in front of his desk.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," He looked hesitant. "but these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing." After his lecture we all looked at him to tell us more and he seemed annoyed but almost impressed that students are getting interested in something that isn't friends or fun. "Slytherin, according to legend, sealed the Chamber Of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his one true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within , and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," He shook his head at the gullible students. "Naturally, the whole school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist, it's simply a tale told to frighten the gullible."

A student I didn't know the name of raised their hand. Brinns looked over and nodded.

"Sir – what horror within?" The student asked.

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the heir of Slytherin alone can control." Brinns said monotonously. "I tell you the thing does not exist."

"But Sir," Seamus said. "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, than no one else could find it, could they?"

"Nonsense," Brinns said floating back over to his chair. "If a long succession of of headmasters and headmistresses couldn-"

"But Professor, you'd probably have to use dark magic to open it." Parvati said tryingly.

"Just because a wizard doesn't use dark magic, doesn't mean he _can't._" Brinns said floating forward again.

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin so Dumbledore wouldn't-" Dean started but Brinns interrupted.

"Enough! It is a myth and this is a History of Magic! Not the myths of Hogwarts! We will return – if you please – to a history. True, undeniable, solid facts, and evidence." He began reading his notes again and everybody lost interest.

Later that night we sat back in our spots in the library. I sat next to Seamus and an empty seat saved for Parvati. We quietly did our work while waiting for the table next to us cleared out. Once they did we all closed our books and moved in, closer together. Harry stood up and did a quick peek into the surrounding isles of books and nodded over to us while walking back over.

"I always thought Salazar Slytherin was looney but I never thought he started all this pureblood stuff." Ron said starting off the conversation.

"Whatever monster it is, it isn't human." Seamus said from beside me seriously. "If Dumbledore couldn't cure Mrs. Norris, or even Snape, then it's got to be something even more dangerous."

Parvati suddenly ran into the library and over to us with a bit of a pant. She sat down and looked at all of us.

"I think I have a lead. The girls bathroom, right near where Mrs. Norris was attacked." Parvati said looking over her shoulder for Filch at the mention of Mrs. Norris. "That big puddle – was mopped of course – but it was level with, _the girls bathroom, _I think they must have done something in there. I asked Myrtle but she didn't know anything and before she started to cry I promised I'd go back and visit her with my friends."

"Nicely done," Dean said smiling. "We have a real detective over here."

"Now, who's the heir?" I asked and Seamus scoffed.

"Who do we know that thinks all muggle born are scum, hmm?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Malfoy?" Neville asked skeptically. "Please. If he's the heir why wouldn't his father open it?"

"Maybe he never had the time." Seamus laughed.

"Or maybe, they were told to wait until the time was right." Harry said shrugging.

"We have to prove it." I closed my lips into a tight line. "I think I know how. It would be difficult and if we get caught I assume we'd have broken fifty schools rules but, polyjuice potion."

"What if we get stuck like Slytherins?" Harry asked.

"If we have the evidence then maybe Dumbledore will over look it, and to point out the obvious, we can't all go." Lavender said.

"I think Harry should definitely go," Ron said. "But that's obvious."

"Parvati?" Seamus offered. "She's pretty quick when it comes to questioning. She got uh, something out of me really quick."

"What?" I asked and he tensed.

"Focus on the matter at hand." He snapped.

"Well then, how about it you two?" I asked them.

"I'm in. Harry?" Parvati looked at him.

"Let's do this thing again." Harry said looking around.

We all looked frightened and stressed. There were about five hundred ways this could go wrong, and about three that it could go right.


	6. Quidditch and Jealousy

We sat in Lockhart's class and tried not to laugh as Harry was forced to pretend to be a werewolf. Neville even chuckled and Lockhart turned and told him not to be alarmed it was all for show and that sent Seamus into a fit of laughter. I hide my smile and elbowed him in the ribcage. When the bell rang he yelled out our homework and we all waited for everyone else to leave. Lavender looked nervous as always and we gave her a big thumbs up as we walked out of class.

"Well, one thing could be easier," Ron said leaning against the wall near the door to Defence Against The Dark Arts. "You could always just knock Draco off his broom while you're high in the air."

"Wood will have a field day if he heard you say that. Cheating isn't the way Harry, hard work and determination Harry." Harry joked mocking Oliver.

"Got it!" Lavender said walking out of the class. "He's so ... charming." Lavender swooned.

"Ew." Seamus said with a disgusted look. "He's such a phoney."

"Is not!" Lavender shrieked. "Let's just go to the library."

"Parvati, Lavender, Ron, you three go to the library. We'll go talk to Myrtle to make sure she won't tell anyone what we're doing." Harry said and everyone nodded.

The girls and Ron quickly walked off in the other direction and we made our way to the bathroom. They sent me in first to make sure the coast was clear and when I called them in Myrtle flew out of her toilet and looked at us all.

"Who are you?" She yelled.

"Parvati's friends. She'll be along shortly." I said stepping towards her.

"What do you want." She asked shrilly.

"Privacy." I said confidently.

"From me?" She looked as though she was about to cry.

"No, from everyone else." I said and the boys stayed quiet behind me.

"Oh," She almost smiled. "You're welcome to share my bathroom, but what could I do to stop you anyway. I'm dead!" She wailed and flew into her toilet and we could faintly hear her sobbing.

"That went well." Dean laughed and Harry stared at her stall.

"Guys?" Lavender whispered.

"Come in." I said and the girls walked in with the book followed by Ron.

We all sat around on the bathroom floor and looked at the ingredients list. A lot were easily obtainable and others ... not so much. We would have to steal from Snape's private stash. We all sat around and Lavender held the book in between her and I.

"It's going to be so hard. This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen." I said scanning over the pages again.

"How long will it take you?" Ron asked tapping his fingers on his knees.

"A month." I answered closing the book quickly.

"A MONTH? Malfoy could have attacked half the muggle born in the school by then." Harry yelled standing quickly and everyone shushed him while Dean took a second to peek out the door.

"You're right, but it's the best plan we've got." I said standing and everyone else prepared to leave.

"Why couldn't I be Millicent? Do I have to be Goyle?" Parvati whispered beside me.

"Yes, he doesn't trust anyone as much as the gargoyles." I whispered back and she groaned.

I quietly slipped away from the group to get a little quiet time. My friend were amazing, the best in the world probably, but I need some time to regroup. I need time to prepare before making this potion because if I mess up something bad could happen. I have complete faith in my abilities but this potion is one of the most complicated ones I've ever even read let alone successfully brewed.

I made my outside to the courtyard to get a little air before I had to go inside and get to sleep. Tomorrow was Harry's Quidditch match against Slytherin and we all promised we'd go. Harry would need our support at a time like this no matter how talented he was. I sat myself down and closed my eyes then took a deep breathe. Reopening my eyes I knew that all I needed was to be cautious and confident while brewing this potion. I was sitting for a twenty minutes when I stood up to go back to the common room. I just needed a little time to think and was ready to go back to my friends when Seamus came walking out into the otherwise empty courtyard.

"What is it with you and sitting outside by yourself?" He jokingly asked walking over to me.

"I needed to have a think." I answered meeting him half way and began to lead him back inside.

"About?" He pried poking my arm.

"Hogwarts, potions, and of course how _dreamy _the boys at this school are." I said joking about the last one.

"Like Wood?" He sassed looking at me skeptically.

"No, like Lockhart of course." I laughed and he made a look of disgust. "I was joking you idiot. I was just thinking about the potion mostly. It's going to be hard and I know I'm the best one here at potions."

"Yeah you are." He said elbowing me laughing. "You're going to do fine."

He grabbed my hand and entwined our finger. My heart nearly stopped and I was afraid that if I was going to walk out of my body and become a ghost like Brinns did. I kept my cool and kept walking with Seamus acting as if nothing was wrong and I couldn't help but wonder how he felt about this. Was it just friendly? Did he like me? And the last thought I had shocked me, did _I_ like _him?_

I kept telling my self all down the corridors I didn't, that we were just friends. The problem was that my warm cheeks and butterfly filled stomach contradicted that thought. Seamus and I were close since we met in year one. When he got overprotective and when we worked together to help Harry. I had kissed him on the cheek awhile ago as an impulse and I just don't know how to feel anymore.

Seamus let go of my hand when we got to the portrait and he said the password and watched the Fat Lady swing open. He stepped through and then waited for me and I followed his lead. Everyone was sitting by the fire – along with Ginny – and they greeted us as we sat down. I just sat by the fire and pulled my knees up to my chest and stared at the fire. Everything felt different but I didn't know if anything _was _different.

"I'm going to bed." I announced standing up and walking towards my dorm.

"It's seven o'clock. We haven't even had dinner yet." Dean said standing and taking a coupled steps towards me.

"Goodnight." I said brushing him off.

I heard Dean ask if something was wrong when I was walking up the steps. I just sighed and went up to my room and walked over to my bed. I laid down and stared above me. I didn't know hat to make of my feelings. I really liked his smile and his humour, and his face was really quite nice. I mean its not hard to look at. Seamus was honestly one of the sweetest people I knew but he was one of my best friends. He was always kind to me and he can get sassy.

I just groaned and rolled around so I was face down in my pillow. I forced myself up to at least change my clothes into night clothes and then plopped right back into the same position.

I was shaken awake in the morning by Lavender who looked at me concerned.

"Why'd you rush off last night? I told all the boys that you were complaining about being tired all day yesterday and they bought it, even Seamus, but I don't so what's up?" She said sitting on my bed still in her night clothes.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" I asked and she nodded smiling. "You promise not to bug me about it?" She nodded eagerly.

"I think I like Seamus." Lavender squealed while grabbing both my hands.

"Okay, I'll tell you a secret now." Lavender said calming down.

"I like Ron." She whispered smiling and blushing.

"Really?" I asked genuinely stunned by her response.

"Yeah," She looked over her shoulder and stood up. "Well hurry up. It's time for breakfast, the match is today so we have to wish Harry good luck."

Before too long we were all sitting in the bleachers cheering on Harry. The match had just begun and Seamus just had to worm himself between Lavender and I much to her delight. We cheered on our team and Lavender and I shared a look when Oliver got this heart melting smirk on his face. Seamus got a confused look on his face and he tilted his head.

"Somethings wrong." Seamus said pointing to where Fred was beating away a buldger.

"That's his position." I laughed shoving him a little but he rolled his eyes and pointed again.

"That's the third time he's protected Harry, I think he's got himself a rogue buldger." Seamus said and Dean leaned his hands on Seamus' and my shoulders to get a better look.

"He's right, it's going back." Dean said leaning back.

They called time out and we watched Oliver, George, Fred, and Harry obviously bickering from afar. I rubbed my eyes and sighed getting very frustrated over the fact we can't have a normal day at this school. Harry then flew off again as game play resumed, followed by the buldger. He whipped around and then it was all a blur to me. I thought Harry was seriously injured until it announced he'd caught the snitch. I cheered along with everyone until it dawned on us that Harry was hurt.

"Dean and I will go. We can't all go." Ron said making his way with Dean.

"Let's go wait by the hospital wing." Seamus suggested leading us down the bleachers.

We made our way past the Gryffindor changing room and saw Oliver about to go into it.

"Hullo," He said smiling. "Did you see that win? Harry is a natural. A real team player." Oliver said with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, yeah. Is he okay?" Seamus asked stepping in front of me but I pushed the side of his head of of the way resulting in his whole body shifting.

"Lockhart tried fixing his arm with a spell, the git got rid of all Harry's bones! In his arm anyway, how is he a teacher? He's right brain dead." Oliver muttered waving goodbye and walking into the change room.

"What is your problem?" I asked as Seamus began to walk back to the castle.

"What's _your _problem? Always drooling over Oliver, it's gross." Seamus said crossing his arms.

Lavender coughed but between coughs I heard the word jealous sputter out of her mouth and I scoffed and fell back to walk with Neville and Parvati who had been quiet this whole time. We made our way up to the castle in we waited out side the hospital wing doors. We tried getting in but Pomfrey insisted he needed his sleep. She even kicked out Ron and Dean and we all sauntered back to the common room with at least the knowledge he was going to okay.

Everyone just went to their rooms except Seamus and I. He sat beside me but didn't say a word and just glared. I rolled my eyes and began walking away. I felt him grab my arm and I turned around to tell him to shove off but he did something unexpected.

Seamus Finnigan gave me my first kiss.


End file.
